


all the single ladies

by cafemoony



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do too, James is 17, M/M, albus is done with his brother, everyone has a crush on james, flirty James, i just really love the headcanon of hottie james, james is hot, teddy and james are cute, teddy is aged down to 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafemoony/pseuds/cafemoony
Summary: everyone student has a crush on james. he must be single, right? what if he isn't?





	all the single ladies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first story on ao3  
> my writing sucks i'm sorry lmao :((  
>  also i have like no idea how this website works,,, i hope i'm doing this right????? 
> 
> please keep in mind while reading that english isn't my first language
> 
> enjoy!!

james sirius potter was hot. it was a common thing in hogwarts to crush on him, everyone did it. he was a natural flirty person and had the looks. even some boys looked at him a bit longer than appropriate. he wore his sweatpants low on his hip, winked at girls and boys when passing them by in the great hall. and he loved to _flirt with everyone_.

naturally, people assumed he was single and there were a lot of reasons for that.

because "mr. oh hey you got something on your lip, let me fix that" or "your new hairstyle looks good olivia, although you always look good i must say" just _can't_ be taken. that is not possible, not at all. at the same time, james never went on a date with someone or really asked someone out. maybe, he was taken after all.

james was always surrounded with other gryffindors or his siblings. so, not a lot of people were brave enough to ask him out, too scared of getting laughed at by others. but, james was always really nice to people he rejected. he was hot, not a jerk after all. sometimes people started to cry when he had to reject them and james felt so guilty, he took them on a platonic date to drink butterbeer.

no one had the courage to ask him personally about his relationship status, so it was obvious that his brother had to be bothered. albus hated his brother for being so hot. random girls yelling his name in the hallways only to ask about his brother and if he was in a relationship with someone was more than a little annoying.

"i don't know, kate. why don't you ask him yourself?"

even worse than the flirting, was his damn smugness. no one was ever able to fluster him and finally wipe that smirk off his face. he seemed to have everything under control and was ready to respone with another charming comment. his compliments were detailed and he always noticed when someone was wearing new earrings or god knows what.

 

it was the last day of school and everyone was looking forward to going home over summer. during the time spent in hogwarts express, james loved to sleep. students found that very disappointing. because out of school they finally had the chance to talk to him when no one was around. this time though, james seemed to be way too energetic to sleep.

"what got you so excited, james?" a first year asked him when he was looking outside of the window for the third time that minute, checking if they're at the station yet. "nothing." he said, trying his best to hide his excitement.

he was different than his normal self, but in a good way. girls found it cute to see him so jumpy and happy and assumed he was just really happy to see his family again.

little did they know that the true reason for the way he was acting, was someone else called teddy.

about ten minutes later, the train finally came to a halt and students started hustling to get out of their compartments, trying not to drop their things.

james ran past everyone, almost pushing albus over. his brother rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why the other was so excited. he left the train, looking around the big crowd of people, trying not to push someone over. "you're looking the at the wrong direction, mate." he heard albus say behind him which made him turn around way too enthusiastic.

he almost dropped his trunk when he saw the man he was looking for and started to run his way. ignoring his parents and other relatives, he hugged teddy, crushing him tighter than needed.

"hi, sunshine."

and fuck that nickname, because it made james lose all the self control he had and he went in for a big kiss right in front of everyone else. "i missed you."

maybe he was a little too dramatic, considering the fact that he saw his boyfriend just a few months ago and they sent each other letters almost everyday. breaking apart from the warm embrace around him, he noticed people staring at them. a lot of students were shocked others were flushed red, remembering the time they asked james out.

"looks like you still haven't told anyone, huh?"

"shut up." 


End file.
